


Applebee's (Neil Watts x Reader)

by NicestPancake



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: :D, F/M, Have a fun timmmeeee, Same Story, but hey, first fanfic on the site, happy anniversary-Rainbows-me, lol, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicestPancake/pseuds/NicestPancake
Summary: Basically, you're an anxious wreck, who can't go to a restaurant without another person, because you're not gonna be the weirdo to go to a restaurant alone. But nobody else is available, or reasonable to go with. Except for the guy you may or may not have a crush on... will it go well?





	Applebee's (Neil Watts x Reader)

Sitting on my bed, reading a book, I feel a familiar sensation. I’m hungry. I put a bookmark on my place in the book, and close it. Standing up, I stretch my back and head to the kitchen. I hear my brother typing away on his computer in his room; from the sound of it, I’d say he’s moderating a Minecraft server. I smile to myself, he never got out of his old habit of playing that game, even now. Many would assume that he’s freeloading off of me, but arguably it's the other way around. Rent is expensive, but he’s got a pretty cool job. I practically raised him, and I’m so proud. Mom and dad would be too. Looking in the pantry, I see nothing I want to eat. Sighing, I realise that this is going to be an adventure. I think for a second, and decide I want Applebee’s. I don’t want to be that weirdo that goes alone to a restaurant though. I walk to Brian’s room and open the door. “Sis, I already ate, geez.” Well that answered that question. Closing the door, I look at my phone, I could always ask a friend. I hold my thumb over ‘Eva Rosalene’, one of the friends I was pretty lucky to get.

No, she’s spending time with her family tonight, I can’t bother her. I hover over multiple names, some of which marked ‘Dead’, and the only one I see that I can’t find too many problems with calling is Neil. I look at the name ‘Neil Watts’, a number which I received vicariously through Eva. I click on his name and type out a message, only to delete it. I repeat this several times, each one sounding more like a desperate attempt at asking him out. I lay on my bed in thought, trying to find the words to articulate my thoughts. All the words in my personal dictionary, and I can’t find the words to say, ‘I’m hungry and I want to go to a restaurant, but I can’t go alone so I need you to come with.’ Why am I like this? My phone vibrates and I sit up quickly to check it. I’m pleasantly surprised to find that Neil has texted me. I have a moment of panic where I think that maybe somehow I sent the message I had as a draft. I’m consoled by the fact that his message was just two words;

‘What’s up?’

‘Nothing much, but..’ I managed to type, but not send. Should I dump it on him? Say nothing and see if he has plans before asking? I breathe in and out deeply, and then I   
send ‘Nothing, but I’m hungry and I don’t want to go to Applebee’s alone, can you come?’ I start getting anxious. Calm down, it’s been five seconds, of course he hasn’t responded yet. I turn off my phone and sit at my desk next to my bed. Opening my laptop, I mess around until my phone vibrates again. It takes me a minute, but I look at his response. ‘Sure, when & where?’ I send him the address and the time, and take a minute to breathe. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked, but canceling now is not an option. I start getting ready, a simple sweater-jeans combination. Though… I look at my drawers in contemplation. I haven’t worn a skirt in forever, and I want to, I think. I sigh and reach down to open my pants drawer, and lifting up my pants. Two long, two short. I grab one of the short ones and then some leggings. Changing into that, I look in my body-height mirror.

I could do worse, I think to myself about all of the awful outfits I’ve worn in the past. Shivering, I almost grab my jacket, but look at my sweater. “Wearing a sweater and a jacket? Doesn’t sound very comfortable.” I grab my purse and put my phone in it. Slinging it over my shoulder, I close my bedroom door behind me and lock it. It’s not Brian I’m worried about, but he keeps his speakers at an ungodly volume. He wouldn’t hear a robber if one came in and held a gun to his head!I go into his room and tap on his shoulder, turning his head in annoyance as he put his headphones around his neck. “What?” he asks, clearly annoyed.

“I’m heading out, stay safe.” I tell him.

“Okay, okay, let me get back to my game now.” I give a noise of affirmation and exit his room, feeling selfishly unloved. I leave the apartment and lock the door behind me. Getting out my phone, I see that at some point I got a text from Eva.

‘Heard you asked Neil out?’

I sigh, he knows I didn’t mean it like that, probably. Maybe if he thinks it’s a date he’ll pay? That’s mean of me, but whatever.

‘I guess, technically… yeah? Kinda fuzzy on the details there, but sure I guess.’

‘So you finally realized you like him?’

‘No! I’m just hungry, I am paying for my own meal, after all.’

‘Sure… well, tell me how that goes.’ I sigh and get into my car, driving to Applebee’s whilst distracted by my own thoughts. When I get there, I see I’m early, and so is he, from the looks of things. Parking next to him, I get out to greet him.

“Hi Neil, how’s your day going?” I ask him.

“Great, I finished my game, and now I have a reason to get out.” He answered. “You?”

“It’s been going pretty well, all things considered.” He opened the door politely and gestured me in. “Food time?” He questioned dorkily. I walked inside and he got us a table. Sitting at said table, we started talking. The waitress came by and said cheerily, “Hello, my name is Ashley and I’ll be your waitress, what would your drinks be?” We gave our orders and she left. I sighed and looked at the menu. I was taking a look at the steaks when he spoke up. “I heard your aunt is getting another divorce?” I nodded my head, “Yeah, apparently he was ‘too needy’, or something. Nobody honestly expected it to last long.” He gave a ‘hm’ noise and then started up a lighter conversation, making obscure references, as Neil does. About three-fourths of the way through the meal, he has to go to the bathroom, and I’m left alone with my thoughts. Something that should not happen after long periods of human interaction. I get sad, and for a moment, everything seems slower, happier conversations get loud.

When I hear him approaching again, I try and perk up before he notices, but I’m not sure if he did; those reflective glasses(1) only ever show me, well, me. We pick up the conversation where it was, and before long dinner is over. I reach into my purse only to be stopped. “I’ll pay.”

“Oh, no I can pay for my own meal,” I start, but even without seeing his eyes I know my words fall on deaf ears.

“I know, but I want to.” He proceeds to pay for my meal too, and while I’m grateful, I feel guilty about it. We head out of the building, but before we go our own way he pulls me in for a hug. He smells like coffee - which was honestly expected - and something akin to cinnamon, which must be his natural scent. He’s the one who pulls away - also expected, me knowing myself - and he gives a simple wave in my direction and I barely manage a “Goodbye.” before I get in my car.   
I fumble for a minute, giving him enough time to back out, and I sit in the front seat stupefied. I draw a shaky breath and put my head in my hands…

Well crap.

~ Extra ~

Neil smiles to himself as he texts his friend Eva. He knows what he did and he feels as if he were successful in his sidequest. He had his suspicions beforehand, and the way you reacted confirmed it. He would be lying to himself if he said his heart didn’t do a happy dance at the thought of you liking him back.  
‘E, it was def a date.’

‘Whatever you say Neil. Also, how many times do I have to say that my name is 3 letters long, there’s no need to shorten it.’ He can almost hear the sass. Hell, he swears for a minute he can taste it.

**Author's Note:**

> What Neil did in the bathroom is up to you.
> 
> (1) It's actually on Freebird games- his glasses are reflective.


End file.
